Revenge is Sweeter
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Uh-oh! The Prank War wages on! Dr. Madden wants to get back at Gabe, Natalie, and Henry for bursting into his office! And who's there to help him? Diana. REVIEW PLEASE! Part of the Prank Wars. P.S. A bit of Dr. Madden/Diana pairing...A BIT!


**A/N: Yet another addition to the PRANK WARS! It is a Next to Normal war of the pranks between LOSTrocker, ElianaMargalit, werewolf-in-training, and myself! I actually wrote the first one, so it's about time i got back into it....lol**

**If anyone from this fandom wants to follow up to this, be my guest!**

**So...Dr. Madden gets revenge on Gabe, Nat, and Henry for bursting into his office and randomly acting out the Star Wars Trilogy!  
So what's his response? Well, READ TO FIND OUT!**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Psst...I don't own N2N...haha...**

Dr. Madden angrily slammed his car door shut as he reached the Goodman houselhold. He was pissed. There he was, minding his own business, when all of the sudden three idiot teenagers just decide to barge on in and disrupt his day. He was going to try to make peace with them at first, but then he realized that it would never work. He needed payback. Revenge.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer hopefully not Gabe and Natalie. But it was Diana.

"Oh. Hi there, Dr. Madden. What brings you here?"

"Can I have a word?"

"Um….sure…"

She awkwardly led him inside, not knowing exactly what he wanted. The both of them sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for someone to start talking.

"Diana, do you know why I'm here?"

"Um…" She twirled her thumbs around innocently. "If it's about the person who ate the piece of cake in your office while you were in the bathroom, she's really sorry…"

Dr. Madden just gave her a confused stare and began again. "Ok…But no. It's about your children."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well…" he shuddered, remembering the day's commoditites. "Let's just say no more sci-fi for them."

"What do you mean?"

"They barged into my office and reanacted the entire Star Wars trilogy! I swear, Ewoks will haunt my dreams tonight!"

Diana just scoffed and laughed like it was nothing. "Oh, c'mon. They're just kids…"

"Yes. _Annoying_ kids. I mean, I remember Gabe telling me about some sort of prank thing going on…do you think that has anything to do with it?"

She shrugged and looked down at her feet. She didn't know. But she could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to get them back.

"I have an idea. Let's retalliate. Get revenge."

"Um…how?"

He racked his brain for a second, trying to think of a great prank to pull on a bunch of kids. He finally thought of the greatest prank ever and quickly whispered it into Diana's ear.

"You want me to _what?"_

"C'mon! You have to play along! It's the whole point!"

"But what about Dan? Won't he…?"

"Nah…We'll get him too!"

She looked uncertain and a bit cautious, but she accepted anyway. "Well…ok…I can't wait to see their faces either!"

"Well, you know what they say. Vengence is sweet. But revenge is sweeter."

The both of them laughed one more time before he got up to leave to plan for tomorrow.

* * *

It was about three in the afternoon when Dr. Madden came back over to the Goodman's house. He was all spiffed up and ready to go, looking handsome as ever. He rang the doorbell and Diana answered immidiately.

"Ready?" she asked excitedly.

"Like hell."

The two of them walked into the living room again where they took their places on the couch.

"When should they be home?" he asked her, eyeing his watch carefully.

"In about…five minutes?" she shrugged, trying her best to estimate.

"Well…should we start? You know, so it'll look real?"

"Um…" She looked around awkwardly, making sure the coast was clear. "Ok."

And without any hesitation, he gently pressed his lips against hers. She was awestruck. She'd never had a kiss like this before. Actually, she sort of liked it. She liked the way he protectively held her in his arms like she would break if dropped.

Dr. Madden, on the other hand, kept forgetting that this was all a joke. None of it was real. He couldn't fall in love with her. She was married! She was his patient! And for all he knew, she might not have even loved him back. So he just kissed her, hoping that this would be enough for this school-boy crush of his to be gone.

Apparently, it had been five minutes because the next thing they heard was a knock on the door.

"Leave it…" Diana muttered between kisses.

"But what about-?"

"They'll get it."

He sort of liked what he was hearing. She didn't want to stop. Maybe she really did want him. The doorknob jiggled as finally it opened, revealing Gabe, Natalie, and Henry staring in sheer horror and disgust at what was going on.

"Please tell me that's not our mother and that's some other lady making out with her doctor?" Gabe pleaded, closing his eyes.

"No…that's her." Henry informed him, stifling a giggle.

"MOM! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Natalie shouted to get her attention. "You're married. Get off the fucking doctor and STOP!"

But they kept on going.

"Oh, I see…" Gabe commented. "Is this supposed to be your little comeback from yesterday? Well, it sucks."

"It's rather disturbing…" Natalie added.

"But overall, it sucks."

But before either Diana or Dr. Madden could respond, another voice was heard in the doorway.

"Diana? What are you _doing?"_

The two of them darted apart from each other and looked over to see whose voice it was.

It was Dan.

He furiously sat in the doorway with an angry glare on his face. "What is this?"

"Um…"

"Why the _hell_ would you do that?"

"I-!"

"Don't blame her…" Dr. Madden intervened. "It was me. It was a joke."

"A SUCKISH joke…" Gabe added with a smirk.

Dan rolled his eyes and retorted, "Well, I'm not exactly laughing, am I?"

"It's a prank thing!" Diana reminded him, hoping to get off the hook easily.

But without another word, Dan angrily marched up the stairs and away from them.

"Nice one, Mom…" Natalie snarled, running up the stairs to talk to her father.

Diana and Dr. Madden just looked at each other awkwardly as Henry and Gabe followed Natalie upstairs.

* * *

Dan was furious. Absolutely furious. He wanted to get back at the stupid doctor so badly.

"Hey, Dad." He looked over at the door to his room, there was Natalie with Gabe and Henry closely following.

"So…a little bird told me you needed some revenge. Well, you've come to the right trio."

**A/N: Soo....who wants to follow up from here? We HAVE to get Dan into the prank war...ANYONE CAN FOLLOW UP! GO AHEAD!**

**And review!**


End file.
